


midnight skies aren't just black

by yutaekkong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, aaaaa im bored, i just want to contribute to renmin tag for once uwu, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaekkong/pseuds/yutaekkong
Summary: The four times Renjun disturbed Jaemin while sleeping, and one time Jaemin did.





	midnight skies aren't just black

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not that good with my vocab so pls spare me??? ily and this is also my first ever fic soooo pls go easy on me T^T

**I.**

Jaemin has this effect on people around him.

"Nana, will you please cook for us? Pretty please?" Jeno pleaded. Jaemin just nodded, he doesn't really like the movie anyway. He stood up, walking on the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. Jeno is one of his, if not the closest, friends, so it's natural that Jaemin would like to do what Jeno likes. 

"You're the best. I actually cleaned your room." Jeno added, and Jaemin felt that he needed to thank Jeno for that.

After a few minutes, the squad gathered in the kitchen, with Jisung who was late and had just woken up. He wasn't on his "maknae on top" version today, and Jaemin is actually thankful that he won't have to deal with him.

"Hyung, I can do the dishes if you want." Jisung offered and Jaemin frowns. "Really? Are you not sick-" 

"I'll help too!" Chenle shouted from the couch. "After the movie is finished." 

Jisung snorted. "I'll do it," he rolled his eyes before doing it, and Chenle ran to the kitchen and fought with Jisung.

Seriously? What's wrong with you all today? Jaemin thinks, he doesn't say it out loud though.

Donghyuck pat his shoulder. "Nana, you can rest." Jaemin just stared at him. Even Lee Donghyuck. The Lee Donghyuck, is being nice today. "Seriously, what happened to you all?" 

Mark just smiled at him. 

He went to his bedroom and closed his eyes. Not really wanting this day to end- 

It's not the end yet.

"Jaem."

That voice.

Huang Renjun. The ever Huang Renjun is here, on his bedroom, disturbing him to sleep. Jaemin just wanted to sleep. He really does, but that's Renjun right there.

So what if that's Renjun? He should be annoyed. Renjun's the only one who actually was normal tonight.

"I can't sleep," he says. He seems uncomfortable, uneasy, eyes are wanting to tell something. "What is it, Injunnie?" he asks, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" he asks, hesitant as he speaks. Jaemin immediately stood up and fixed Renjun's side. 

Jaemin nods, and lets Renjun sleep by his side. 

Cute.

* * *

 

**II.**

Nothing happens much today. It was just another stress for college students like Jaemin. Doing projects that were announced today and the deadline is tommorrow, doing some research, cleaning the dorm, and more academic related activities.

And really, Jaemin just wants to kill himself from being overworked.

Mark knocked on the door, "Nana? Need some help?" Jaemin smiled and nodded helplessly. He's thankful Mark was a year ahead from the same course, he'll just need advice.

"Thanks, Mark. I really appreciate it," Jaemin smiles and hugged Mark. He was really thankful. "For you." Mark smiles.

"Were you practicing on how to ask Donghyuck?" Jaemin chuckles and Mark looked at the floor, like it was the most interesting thing on the world, and nodded slowly. Jaemin laughed softly. He always have this soft spot for this hyung of his.

"I'll help you-" 

"Nana, no need to." 

"Seriously I- give and take?" 

"No-" 

"Jeno's planning to ask him-"

"What is the best way to say I love him?" Jaemin smiles, stupid idiot Mark Lee. 

So, the next thing Jaemin does, is help Mark prepare. Of course, anything for his beloved friends. 

Even if he'll lack sleep. 

And finally, a sleep. 

Jaemin just finished everything with Mark. So what he needs to do now is, obviously, a rest. Renjun, on the other hand, has other plans. He suddenly knocked on Jaemin's door. 

"Jaem."

That voice again.

Jaemin should be mad by now. The problem is, he isn't.

"Do you want to watch this? I heard you like thi-" Jaemin simply smiles, and nodded.

Even if he'll lack sleep.

* * *

 

**III.**

~~~~Na Jaemin just wants to sleep. For pete's sake. The whole day, all he did was to help Jisung and Chenle with their homeworks. It was even harder to converse with Chenle as he was still gradually learning Korean, and the subject is Korean, for fuck's sake, where is Renjun?

"Why don't you ask Renjun?" He asks, when he finds it hard to talk to Chenle. They were close, sure. Just don't know how to communicate properly. 

"I- where is he?" Chenle asked, annoyed and stared at Jaemin, blankly. Jisung just laughed and teased Chenle again. 

Right. Where is Ren-

Why should he even care? Jeno isn't even here too. Mark and Donghyuck as well. 

"Alright, bitches. We're home." Renjun and Jeno dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen. 

Suddenly, Chenle stared at Renjun. The latter just stared back, and Chenle, looked at Jaemin suddenly. 

"Sorry, hyung. I just wanted to learn more, I won't-"

Jisung chuckled and shrugged his head.

"Why are you even sorry? I- y'all are weird what the heck. Why are you all so nice it's frustrating?!" 

Why are you all nice except you, Huang Renjun? 

So that night, it's fair to say that Jaemin couldn't fall asleep. He just snapped earlier, and all of them just said sorry. Except Ren-

Huang Renjun. At his door again. 

"Can we talk?" He can say, fuck off, just sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't understand why. 

"About-" 

"Do you think you are your moon sign?" Renjun smiled, and oh that smile again, Jaemin feels so vulnerable.

Jaemin just stared at Renjun and sometimes answer when he asks, and one thing's for sure that night: he's attracted. 

* * *

**IV**.

They gathered around the living room, around midnight, snacks are scattered on the floor. Sodas too. Jaemin just have to clean up later. 

"Truth or dare is seriously the worst game ever." Jaemin whines and Chenle, the very spoiled Chenle, glares at him. He just rolled his eyes and spins it, as it pointed Jeno. 

"No, dude. Kiss the one beside you." Renjun smirked, and Jeno, as Jaemin can sense, is already panicking, he knows Jeno well. Dealing with Donghyuck is hard.

Donghyuck just laughed out loud, like he's drunk. "Come on, Nono. It isn't that a big deal." He leaned his face closer to Jeno and the latter blushed so hard. Renjun started teasing them. Jeno, however, kissed Mark who's on the other side of Jeno.

Jaemin laughed. "Interesting." 

Renjun leans his head on Jaemin's shoulder, and Jaemin, he suddenly felt dizzy. Renjun can just lean on Mark. Why on him? Jaemin is seriously gonna explode anytime soon.

The next spin, it's Mark. Jaemin felt evil for once. "We know you have a crush here. Kiss that person." 

Mark shoot him a glare and suddenly walks near him. Jaemin felt nervous, anxious, but he saved face. He knows that Mark will still hide his feelings. He smirked at him, laughing at Mark's panic reaction.

Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around him. "Renjun, move." Mark warned, and Renjun looks....different. He looked territorial at first, but he panicked a second after, and Jaemin would be lying if he didn't feel a little sad. 

Luckily, Renjun found a way. "Just kiss him, idiot." He gave Mark a face, and Mark suddenly turns around and kisses Donghyuck on the cheeks. It made everyone shout. 

"We all knew it, idiot." Jisung yelled. Jaemin slapped his thighs. "Jisung!" He warned. 

"Renjun hyung's reaction though-" And the bottle spun, pointing to Renjun.

"Choose dare, bitch!" Donghyuck laughs while holding his stomach. 

"Don't pull that kiss the one beside you shit, seriously. Dare." Renjun smirked back at him. Jaemin wanted to give him the dare but he was afraid of himself. Maybe he couldn't hold back anymore and dares Renjun to kiss him- even worse, dares Renjun to say the three words, eight letters.

"Kiss the one who feels closest to you." Mark smiled. Fair enough.

"Not the one beside you. The one who has a connection to you, the one who you think is special." He continued while smirking at Renjun. Jaemin knew that Renjun would whine at it.

"I seriously hate you all, you know." Renjun says. Jaemin just felt nervous all of a sudden. When Renjun shuts up and the rest of them did too, he was anticipating it. 

Renjun will kiss him right? Considering that he always disturb Jaemin whenever he wants to, that special connection right? 

He could pick Jeno, that eyesmile. It's special. He's special to Renjun. He could pick the two youngest, since he's always soft for them. He could pick Donghyuck, his other soul. He could pick Mark, since he always chooses Mark over everyone, anyway.

So when Jaemin felt Renjun kissing his cheeks, he was over the moon. He could pick anyone over him, because who is Jaemin anyway?

But he didn't. He chose him. 

"It's true Nana, you're special."

"Renjun. Huang Renjun." Jaemin calls.

Renjun looked at him, and at this point Jaemin didn't care anymore. He asked in front of everyone. "What are we?" 

No teasing came. All looks are on them, even the noisy Donghyuck and Chenle didn't speak.

Renjun didn't either.

It was fun until it's time to go to sleep, and Jaemin just couldn't. He doesn't want to go to sleep, for the first time.

Renjun didn't even bother him tonight, yet he still feels bothered. 

Renjun is disturbing him from sleep again.

* * *

 

**V.**

It's time that Jaemin needs to talk. He doesn't care anymore. It was three am in the morning, the devil's hour. The hour that Renjun hates the most.

He just wants to know, he wants to be selfish for once.

He knocked on Renjun's room. He entered without a warning, either. He wasn't surprised to see Renjun sleeping. Instead, he went to lie down beside Renjun. Admiring the latter's face. 

Renjun smiles as he opens his eyes. "Jaemin, I like you so much." He was half-awake. He couldn't be sure of what he was saying, but Jaemin held into that. 

"I like you too, idiot." Jaemin speaks carefully and slowly, and pulled the older into a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry I was mean to you. Or I'm sorry I bothered you-"

Jaemin cups his face, "you could never." He was sure Renjun's fully awake now as he was frowning. Jaemin kissed his forehead. 

Jaemin realized not sleeping is worth it, if he gets to have Renjun 24/7. Hugging him, kissing him, or anything that Renjun would want to do. 

Midnight skies isn't just black, it has the stars that you can dream of. Renjun is exactly that.

"And...." Renjun sounds sleepy again. 

"I told them to be nice to you, and they'll get what they want from me. Just up to $50 though. They were happy to obey." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made this far!!!! tysm for reading this! 
> 
> twitter > renzeuni


End file.
